clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Club Penguin Racing
Plot The race is on!For the first time ever,drive around club penguin as your favourate charecters!Waddlings for losers,Vehicles are today!And,no Rookie.R does not mean really fast! Cars and Charectes(add your own charecters if you want.Must be from club penguin!) *Aunt Artic-Snowmobile (Alternate Coustume:Easter Bunny) *Gary-Hover Car(Turns invisible when at top speed) (Alternate Coustume:Knight) *Rookie-EPF Soapbox (Alternate Coustume:Sparten) *Jet Pack Guy-Jetpack Cart(His Jetpack modified wth go-cart wheels) (Alternate Coustume:Marry Bo Peep) *Extreme Penguin-X-treme Hydro Hopper Jetpack Cart *Rock Hoper-Migrator Cart (Alternate Coustume:Buisness Man) *Herbert and Klutzy-Plow *Dot-EPF Mobile (Alternate Coustume:Old Disguse) *Candece-Limo (Alternate Costume:Raper) *Director-EPF Army Tank (Alternate Coustume:Real Life) *Cantdance-Box Dragon (Fanon Charecter) *Babo-Epic Win (Alternate Costume: Gumball Style (As how he would look like in The Amazing World of Gumball.) (Fanon Character) *Darry the Destructon Dude-Wrecking Ball Crane (Fanon Charecter) *PH-Jungle Jeep (Alternate Coustume:Australian PH) *Protobot 3000-Itself(Transforms into a car) *Pengun Band-Tour Bus (Alternate Coustume(s):Redneck Band) *101 Fun Charecters-Hot Rod *Coffe Shop Owner-Dilvery Truck *Bob and Frank(What I call the Indiago and Brown Penguns from Club Penguin Mission "Questons for a Crab")-Pick-Up Truck (Alterate Coustume (s):Married Couple) *Rory-Jackhammer Cart(His Jackhammer modifed with go-cart wheels) (Alternate Coustume:Hilbily Miner) *Jet Bot-Itself *Snow Bot-Itself *Wheel Bot-Itself *Centpede of Doom-Itself *Doom Droid-Transforms into Tank *Squidzoid-Squid-Mobile (Alternate Coustume:Purple Squid (Shiny and Glossy and No Patch) *Shadow Guy-Shadow-Mobile (Alternate Coustume:Evil) *Gamma Girl-Gamma Mobile (Alternate Coustume:Evil) *Adominal Snow Puffle-Itself *Puffles-Themselfs *You-Your very own car(You can edit it in the Club Penguin game.You`ll have to upload your srite to unlock.) Intro *(It`s a normal day.Aunt artic,Jetpack Guy,Rockhammer,Gary and Dot are hanging out) *Gary:So i said"Your fired!"and he said"Why?"and i said"Because.." *Rookie:Hey!Guess what i found in the lab toilet! *Gary:Theres a toilet in there?Why didn`t any one tell me!? *A.A:Care full,Rookie.Thats from Garys lab.Who knows what it will do. *Rookie:Alright,Alright.But first,Time for some brunch.Waffles with lots of syrip coming up!(Blast Ray Gun at Jetpack.turns it into a cart) *J.P.G:What The!? *Rookie:hmmmmmmm.To much iron for me. *(Blasts it severall more times.All blasts hit an object a charecter is holding.) *Gary:Rookie!NO!(Blasts gun one more time at a piece of wood.Turning it into a soapbox derby car)Give me that!A weapon this fine should be handled with respect!(Aceedently fires it at migrator.Turns into a Pirate Ship Like car) *Rockhoper:MY SHIP!! *Rookie(Smug):Handled with respect huh? *Gary:I`m putting an end to this!(Places a mirror in front and aims it on itself.The gun turns into a hover car.It lands on Garys foot.He looks as if he will scream in pain.Presse button marked Hover.The car lfts itself)AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Rookie:Sorry,Gary.And Guys.And Girls. *Dot:Great.Now what we gonna do? *Rory(Getting on jackhammer cart):Eat my dust!That`s what your gonna do!(Drives off) *(All the overs get on there vehicles) *Rookie:Aw Man.Well,ill be good as long as the tracks go down-hill. *Gets in his cart as the Logo for game is shown Tracks Town Plaza Dock Beach Cove Mountin EPF Garys Lab Night Club Beacon Super Hero Lair Super Villan Lair Forest Lake Club Penguin Mines Halloween Forest ???(Christmas Tree) Box Dimesion Desert Dimension Moon Dimension Stairs Dimension Doolde Dimension Orange Puffle Dimension Strange Dmenson Zany Dimension(Shrinking and Growing wll not work while going through the halls) Iceberg Dojo Fire Temple Water Temple Rockhoper Island A Silly Place Candy Dimesion Cream Soda Dimension Night Club Rooftop Coffe Bean Loadng Dock Igloo Resdence Herberts Lair Midevil Castle Aniversery Cake Ski Hill Soda Sky Boiler Room Pool Forgotten Runs Ski Lodge Ice Rink Puffle Spa Pet Shop Artic Circle Gift Shop Ski Lift Engerniering Station Pizza Shop Coffe Shop Book Room Club Penguin Times Publishing Snow Forts Stadium Ninja Hangout Recycling Plant Epic Show!(Song is an instrumental version of The Party Starts Now) Under Water Rockhoper Cave Yeti Cave Tree Forts Shipwreck island Card-Jitsu Snow Temple Mining Caves Tutorials The Tutorials are presented to you by Rookie. Basics Boosting *Rookie:Want a boost of speed?We knew you woud.But how can we?We can`t use this giant slingshot.(Shows slingshot)It`s ridiculious and wrong.(Slingshot fires)Luckaly,by doing stunts,you can make your own boost.Just press the boost button when the metres full,or if your too impatint,run over a boost pad when you see one.Bye-Bye slingshot. Pick-Ups Inverting Pick-Ups *Rookie:It`s always nice to give someone a bit of a surprise.KERMIT THE FROG!!!!!!!!!!Heh,Heh.Wern`t expecting that were you?Anywho.You can do that with pick-ups.Just hold down Pick-Up button.It will turn your weapon into a secondery bomb.Nuke represents Toxic.It emits a huge explosion,stunning oppoments in an area.Ice bomb represent snow.they freeze enimeis.Rocks represent Earth.they hit anyone who touches it.and finally,Boost Bomb represents Speed.They realeese a bomb twice as powerfull as a boost power up.And the best part is,only you have effect on it.Now to close the tutorial.BUZZ LIGHTYEAR!!!!!!!!!